Munou
Munou (無能, Inkompetenz) ist der Intro-Song des Animes ''Tokyo Ghoul √A'''' und wurde von österreich arrangiert, geschrieben und gesungen. Beschreibung Der Song ist in österreichs Single inkludiert, welche am 4. März 2015 erschienen ist. Der Song ist sehr progressiv und besteht aus mehreren Rhythmusänderungen. CD-Trackliste: # 無能 (''Munou) # 冗談 (Joudan) # ガイドビーコン (Gaidobiikon) Limited-Edition-Bonus-DVD: # 無能 (Munou) (Musikvideo) # TV Opening Animation Tokyo Ghoul √A Lyrics TV-Version Romaji= yume wo mitandayo umareta toki no koto utsukushiku ikita ne shikyuu no machi bokura te wo tataite warattanda enogu wo nomihoshita niji no iro kawatta dakishimeraretakunatta hitori ja arukenakunatta waraiatteitanda yo omocha ni ai wo sasagete fureraresaru kodomotachi wo kantan na kotoba de kowashitai shoufu ga hi wo hanatta tooku no machi de dareka ga shindayo |-| Kanji= 夢を見たんだよ　生まれた時の事 美しく生きたね　子宮の町 僕ら手を叩いて笑ったんだ 絵具を飲み干した　虹の色変わった 抱きしめられたくなった　一人じゃ歩けなくなった 笑い合っていたんだよ　玩具に愛を捧げて 触れられざる子供達を　簡単な言葉で壊したい 娼婦が火を放った 遠くの町で誰かが死んだよ |-| Englisch= I had a dream of the time we were born We lived beautifully in the city of wombs Clapped our hands and laughing We drank up the paint, and the colors of the rainbow changed We began to be wanted to be embraced, and became unable to walk alone We laughed at each other, devoting our love to toys Those untouchable children; I want to break them with easy words The prostitute set fire In a faraway town, someone died. Vollständige Version Romaji= yume wo mitandayo umareta toki no koto utsukushiku ikita ne shikyuu no machi bokura te wo tataite warattanda enogu wo nomihoshita niji no iro kawatta dakishimeraretakunatta hitori ja arukenakunatta waraiatteitanda yo omocha ni ai wo sasagete fureraresaru kodomotachi wo kantan na kotoba de kowashitai shoufu ga hi wo hanatta tooku no machi de dareka ga shindayo remingusu ni sasowarete tadoritsuku kono yo no hate tsuyoku wa naranaide odaku no naka de sairen narihibiite ki ga kuruttanda yuuenchi no oku de zutto matteru tengoku no kouzou o kimi wa shitteru hakike o nomikonda tetsu no ame furidashita papa to mama wa machigaeta suuji wa mou kutsugaesenakunatta inoritsudzuketeitandarou? zouka ni mizu o sosoide waraiatteitanda yo sono mi ni ai o sasagete hitsujitachi no kokyuu de kudaranai ehon o moyashitai! karada ni hi o tomoshita kuruoshii hodo kikoeru darou? ikiro, to |-| Kanji= 夢を見たんだよ　生まれた時の事 美しく生きたね　子宮の町 僕ら手を叩いて笑ったんだ 絵具を飲み干した　虹の色変わった 抱きしめられたくなった　一人じゃ歩けなくなった 笑い合っていたんだよ　玩具に愛を捧げて 触れられざる子供達を　簡単な言葉で壊したい 娼婦が火を放った 遠くの町で誰かが死んだよ レミングスに誘われて　たどり着くこの世の果て 強くはならないで　汚濁の中でサイレン鳴り響いて気が狂ったんだ 遊園地の奥でずっと待ってる 天国の構造をきみは知ってる 吐き気をのみこんだ　鉄の雨降りだした パパとママは間違えた　数字はもう覆せなくなった 祈り続けていたんだろう？ 造花に水を注いで 笑いあっていたんだよ その身に愛を捧げて ひつじたちの呼吸で くだらない絵本を燃やしたい 体に火を灯した 狂おしいほど聴こえるだろう？　いきろ、と |-| Englisch= I had a dream of the time we were born We lived beautifully in the city of wombs Clapped our hands and laughing We drank up the paint, and the colors of the rainbow changed We began to be wanted to be embraced, and became unable to walk alone We laughed at each other, devoting our love to toys Those untouchable children; I want to break them with easy words The prostitute set fire In a faraway town, someone died. Beckoned to by lemmings, we arrive at this world’s end… Please don’t get any stronger; amidst the pollution, a siren rang out, driving me mad. I’ll always be waiting in the depths of that theme park; You know the the way Heaven is structured. I drank my bile back in as iron rain came pouring down. Papa and mama were mistaken: I can no longer pretend the numbers are wrong. You’ve just been praying this whole time, haven’t you? Giving water to artificial flowers… We laughed scornfully together, Devoting our love to that body; With the breaths of those sheep, I want to burn that worthless picture book! We lit a flame in our bodies: I’m sure you can hear it well enough to drive you mad… It’s telling us to, “live”! Offizielles Opening Externe links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/49951 VGMdb - Munou / österreich (Limited Editon)] * [http://vgmdb.net/album/49950 VGMdb - Munou / österreich] en:Munou es:Incompetence Kategorie:Musik